


June 1: The Start of Something New

by HerDragonKnight



Series: Prideful Days [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Everyone is a rainbow, F/F, F/M, G!P Evie, Gay Carlos de Vil, Lesbian Evie (Disney), M/M, Multi, Trans Audrey, bisexual Jay, demi-sexual Uma, mal is a bottom with top energy, pansexual Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Pride is upon us, lets have as much fun as we can, while we can.Being a lycan is hard, sure you get to run around and have fun 24/7 but, what if you run into your soulmate at just the right time and at the most random of places? You find out, you go to the same school. That you have a lot in common. That she's been crushing on you for the longest. That your hand was given to her's before you were even born?!let's see what happens, shall we?
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook/Audrey Rose/Uma, Harry Hook/Audrey Rose, Jane/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Prideful Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773949
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nothing yet

It was hot. Inside and out the club, it felt as if the heat clung to her body like a magnet but she continued to dance. The fur on her body felt matted and slightly damp to the touch. Her hair stuck to her neck and shoulders, drenched with sweat. She still smiled though as she moved with the beat, pressed up against her best friend; their bodies moved in sync with one another. His hands grabbed her waist to steady her when she'd almost been pushed down. The two snarled at the drunken stranger, who paid no mind to them.

The shorter of the two merely huffed as she knocked her fur covered knuckles against his rocky chest; a signal that everything was fine. The two went back to dancing, him placing a protective hand on her as her hips moved with the beat of the music. She could feel eyes on her, more like watching her body and she looked over to see another girl with a hungry look in her sunset filled eyes. Leaning up, she whispered in her best friend's ear and he smirked going along with the plan. Once she laid her silver eyes on the girl, she made sure the girl was watching the way she moved. He chuckled above, moving his hands to slide along her waist as he too moved his hips like his boyfriend taught him. Speaking of him, the albino werewolf was watching from his spot at the bar; not a hint of jealousy in him as he watched the two dance.

"Carlos watching?"

"Of course he is"

The girl giggled, not taking her eyes off the girl; eyes fixated on her body before looking up to her face. She smirked, gyrating her hips into a slow grind against the boy. He just smirked, eyeing the girl his best friend caught. The girl was obviously a vampire, the streaks of silver in a head full of blue hair gave it away. Even then, that'd never stop his best friend, she didn't care what you were if you attracted her and the way her silver eyes seemed to glow as the two held eye contact, she really wanted her. He slid his hands around to press her back against his chest, the girl's eyes now on him and he smirked giving her the 'come hither' motion with his finger. The girl seemed to grimace but once her eyes landed back on the shorter girl, she exchanged a few words with the monster she was with before slowly sauntering over. There was a hint of hesitation as she eyed him, thinking that the monster was the girl's boyfriend for a second. He was a gargoyle obviously given by the fact that his skin was gray and didn't have on a shirt.He gestured over to the boy at the bar. When she looked at him, the boy waved to her with a friendly smile before pointing to the gargoyle and then mouthing 'he's mine'; the girl giggled at how cute they were. It wasn't until the lycan grew impatient, she grabbed the girl's hips and pressed their body's impossibly close. Noses barely bumping and any closer, they would've kissed if not for the shorter girl keeping her distance. The shorter girl leaned up to whisper in her ear. Even her voice was something to remember, not gruff like the other lycans she'd met but with a softer tone to it.

"Let me ask you something?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What do I call the girl that's going to have me screaming in bed later?~"

Her eyes widened slightly at how forward the girl was but it sparked something primal in the vampire; a desire that wanted to be satisfied. She gripped the lycan's waist, momentarily forgetting they were still with the guy, and moved with the short girl. The lycan shot her a grin, fangs poking out and tail wagging from where here she could see. It was cute, the girl seemed like she was having a good time between the two. Her ears tilted back when she leaned down to speak to her.

"Forward, keep it up cutie~...call me Evie and you're a good dancer, do you move your body like this for everyone or am I just that special?~"

The purplette chuckled, leaning her head back as she winked at her friend. He just shook his head and left to the two to get something to drink. The vampire watched him closely.

"Mal, and maybe you are, maybe you're not or maybe...I'm just looking for someone that can keep up"

"Oh really? What makes you think I can?"

There was a brief pause as Mal suddenly grabbed her hand, moved them further into the crowd only to push herself up against a wall. Now there weren't so many lights flashing to blind her, Evie got a better look at her. Her 'mane' was a royal purple while the rest of her fur was white with the exception of a few discolored areas on her legs, torso and back from where she could see. Mal wasn't wearing much, considered had fur all over her body, a crop top, a pair of short shorts, and obviously no shoes. Her mane went down to her mid back, and the tips were white or gray, it was a bit hard to see. Despite the location change, the girl still moved to the beat as if it was natural for her. Evie was confused at first, thinking that the girl was actually trying to attack her when she beconned her closer with a clawed finger. A part of her still felt as if it was a trap, they weren't too secluded but it was as if they were in their own little world. She moved closer, arms wrapping around her neck once more. Evie held her waist, moving with the beat and their own rhythm they created.

"Didn't want to be seen with a girl?"

Mal chuckled, pulling her closer as she bit her lip. She could feel the effect she had on the taller girl, given how hard she was.

"Lets just say, your not so little secret was poking my ass, and I didn't want anyone else to ya know...expose you?"

Evie cheeks reddened, her eyes traveling down to see a tent in her skirt and she groaned causing the purplette to laugh. It was the cutest sound she'd ever heard in her life. She looked at Mal's fang filled smile, the way her tail continued to wag even as they continued to dance. Mal wasn't weirded out by her body, as a matter of fact, she could smell the lycan's growing arousal; she wasn't the only one turned on.For a second, the vampire felt weird that it was so easy to find a rhythm with the girl. Normally she'd steer clear of the furry beasts, but something about this girl drew her in. Maybe it was the way the girl moved, without a care in the world, or the way the girl just didn't seem to care that she was a vampire; most would and attack on sight. She was different. The shorter girl had then turned her back to the bluenette, wrapping her arms around her neck and continued to move. Evie bit her lip, moving her hands up the girl's exposed stomach which earned her a satisfied growl. Guess she found the purplette's sweet spot. The bluenette could feel the muscle under the girl's fur, not rock hard like her friend but enough to know the girl moved a lot. Then a thought that turned her on even more, popped in her head. Mal was lycan, so how strong was she? The thought of the girl being able to pick her up made her cock harden, and the shorter girl whined at the feeling.

Mal huffed, not sure if she was just that turned on or if it was her heat. What she did know, was how her scent was effecting the vampire grinding against her ass. It felt heavenly since none of her other potential couldn't turn her on as much as Evie could. Evie could only bit me her lip and try to contain herself, it didn't help that Mal's tail was moving up and down her bare legs, sending a tingling sensation to her stomach. It brought out a side of her that only came out when she fed, but she wasn't hungry for blood this time. What was this creature doing to her? The bluenette's eyes widened when the smaller girl was grinding a bit harder against her, ears pinned back and with a look of want in her eyes. Evie smirked, backing the girl up against the wall and tilted her chin up to force the girl to look at her. The purplette's mouth grew dry when she looked into a pair of hungry eyes, her heat had risen to an alarmingly high level and wondered how long it would take for the vampire to notice.

There was no question about it, she wanted Evie.

"careful _puppy_ you don't want to play with fire"

"What if I want to get burned?~"

She growled playfully, noticed her best friend had gone to Carlos' side. She glanced back to the two, smiling when they exchanged a kiss but her attention was brought back to the taller girl. Her hands had gripped the damp fur on her waist and apart of her grimaced.

"I'm really hot-"

Evie cut her off, pushing her against the wall with incredible strength. The lycan's breathe was caught in her throat, pupils dilating and she was incredibly wet as the vampire eyed her neck.

"Yeah you are~"

Then she caught the scent of cinnamon, her nostrils flared as she looked up to see two fangs exposed. Vampire. How'd she miss that? Despite her body craving the taller girl, Mal growled low as a warning. She'd thought this girl wanted to start a fight or even attack her but, she felt the girl's hips rocking against her own. Unable to not follow, she fell into the beat again; this time grinding against the bluenette earning a low moan that caught her off guard.

Evie smirked down at her with an intense lust in her eyes.

"You're so needy already~"

Before she could respond, Evie had latched her mouth onto her neck. Between the sucking, biting, and her tongue, Mal couldn't hold back to whimper that escaped her. She gripped her shoulders, ears pinned back and wanting more.

"R-Really?...here?"

Evie purred in her ear as she nipped it sending pleasurable chills down her spine. What was this girl doing to her?

"Maybe I'm just itching to see how wet I can make you~"

"Bold....keep it up I like it~"

Evie chuckled, stepping back from her with a smirk and a raised brow. She knew Mal was eyeing the tent in her skirt. Evie knew by the desire in her eyes, the way she licked her lips and gripped the edges of her shorts as if she wanted to rip them off. Her heat was so intoxicating to the vampire, she smelt like strawberries already but with a hint of vanilla that blended with the lycan's natural musk.Mal concluded that despite it probably being around 2 am, her night was about to get longer. She just couldn't take her eyes off how big the girl was, her mouth watered at the sight and her panties were definitely ruined.

"Let me find my friends...I-I need to tell them I'm leaving.."

Evie chuckled with a raised brow.

"Leaving me so soon puppy?"

"You're coming with me and you can't say, _'no'_ "

"Really now?~"

Before she knew what happened, Evie had pinned her against the wall; wrists above her head and one of her legs raised as the vampire grind against her soaked shorts. Mal's eyes rolled back, her hips bucking wanting more.

"Yes! Now please can we go?...I-I need you.."

The bluenette had gripped her neck, causing her eyes to roll back at being handled so roughly. She leaned down speaking directly into the purplette's ear.

"I've never met such a horny wolf~ are you going to be a good girl for me puppy?"

Mal whimpered, her ears pinned back as she nodded. She didn't trust her voice at the moment but Evie didn't like that response. She tightened her hold on the girl's neck, earning a low moan.

"Open your mouth cutie~"

"Fuck...y-yes daddy~"

To say that wasn't expected, was an understatement, Evie felt like someone had slapped her and called her a whore. She looked at the short girl, smirking at seeing how far gone the lycan was. Mal whined, moving her hips to rub against her erection.

"Pl-please~"

Evie chuckled as she eyed the girl with nothing but lust in her eyes.

"Hurry up and meet me outside beautiful, don't have me waiting~"

She pecked the purplette's lips earning yet another whimper and leaving the girl wanting more than what she got. Leaving the purplette in a lust filled haze, she blew her a kiss before fixing herself; a bit embarrassed by getting caught so soon. Evie found her friend by the bar along with the guys that were with the purplette. Looks like they'll be seeing more of each other than expected.

A girl with pink and silver hair turned to her with a smug smile, fangs pokin out past her lips as she sipped on her blood infused drink.

"Well aren’t you excited~ "

Her eyebrows furrowed, but she blushed heavily when her friend gestured to the, less noticeable now that she fixed it, tent in her skirt.

"Audrey..."

"Yeah yeah, didn't think you'd get so turned on by a lycan Ms. cocky"

"Oh hush, I’m going to her place in a bit so you better not call unless it’s an emergency"

Audrey looked at her friend with that same shit eating grin she'd always hated. 

"Oh rea-"

"She called me, _'daddy'_ "

She watched in satisfaction at her friend choking on her drink, to make matters better, Mal had them rushed over to the gargoyle again.

"Once you're done dieing, she's right there with those two"

Audrey pounded kn her chest trying to breathe as she glared at her friend for not helping but turned to see that the girl Evie had picked was actually cute this time. Mal's face was beet red as she practically pounced on the large creature. The werewolf just laughed, pulling the girl on his lap as she seemed to be having a meltdown. It was cute actually.

Once Mal had recovered from her gay panic attack, she whined, laying her head back against the boy's shoulder.

"Carlos! If I'm not at school tomorrow, it's either because I can't walk or because I'm dead"

"What?!"

"Dead as in, 'I got my soul fucked out of me'"

He laughed at his friend, watching her chug the rest of his drink. He was done with it anyways, and noticed the girl Mal was with earlier; he smirked.

"So, what does this girl look like?"

She straightened up on his lap, draping her legs over the gargoyles.

"Well, one: she's hot as all hell, has beautiful blue hair with silver streaks in them, she's got some height on me which you know is an absolute point for her, and her scent! Most vampires smell like death and make my nose hurt but this girl smells like clean"

Carlos laughed while his boyfriend tilted his head at that.

"She smells like _c_ _lean_ Mal?"

"Yes Jay, she's smells clean, like moon lilies, cinnamon...you know, clean"

He facepalmed causing the two wolves to laugh, he'd never understand the way lycans and werewolves communicate. Carlos just smiled, nudging her off his lap.

"So you're leaving? Just let us know you're alive and shouldn't you been waiting for her?"

"Well duh, I'm meeting her out front just wanted to let you boneheads know I'm not going to die this time"

That caused the two girls' eyebrows to raise, it was surprising how the purplette didn't notice the girl she was talking about was right there. Then again, they were surrounded by bodies and different scents so it made sense in a way. Evie just smirked, leaning against the counter to listen.

Carlos shook his head at the girl, unlike her, he didn't have fur on his body 24/7 since he only changed on the full moon.

"So this girl, her name?"

"Evie...uhh...shit! I-I was too distracted to ask for a last name..."

Jay nudged her with a smirk, to which she glared at him and bared her fangs causing Evie's eyes to widen, her cheeks reddening. The girl had two sets of canines, both on top and the bottom. The pinkette nudged her friend with a smirk.

"Let me know how it feels to get shredded~"

"Oh shut up"

She shoved her friend before walking away with to wait for the shorter girl. It was bad enough she was so turned on it was starting to hurt, but the girl had abs. Defined muscle that absolutely turned her on and she wanted to dominate such a strong monster. After a few minutes of Mal going back and forth with the gargoyle, she'd finally walked out. It felt better to be outside in the cool air than inside with all the heat.

"I wonder where she-"

"Looking for someone?"

Mal turned in time to see the bluenette leaned against the wall, and now that they were in better lighting, she could see how beautiful the vampire actually was. There was not doubt that all vampires were extremely attractive, but not to Mal. Well, until now that is. The purplette had a faint blush on her cheeks, a complete contrast to the needy beast just inside. Evie thought it was cute.Mal’s breathe caught in her throat when she eyed the vampire, who was now pinning her against a lamppost. Those sunset colored eyes, pierced her soul and she desperately wished something else would pierce her lower entrance. Evie just smirked at down at the girl, leaned and grazing her lips against a pair of surprisingly soft plump ones before whispering low.

“Your house or mine puppy?~”


	2. June 1: The Start of Something New (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked and you shall receive. I'm running on pure caffeine at this point and i'm probably gonna redo this but i hope you horny babies enjoy~

_"Your house or mine puppy?"_

The bluenette's voice echoed in her mind as they caught a cab to her place, Mal's face was beet red the entire time. Her mind was elsewhere when it happened. Apparently Evie had other plans than to sit in silence, when she felt a cold hand press against her center, Mal gasped quietly. The purplette turned to the smirking vampire, about to say something but the cab driver called out to her. The man's eyes in the mirror to look at her.

"Everything alright back there?"

In the corner of her eye, Mal could see the girl stifling her laughter but continued to rub her through her shorts. She held back a moan as she responded.

"Y-Yeah...just...dra-ank too much-!"

Her eyes widened once Evie moved her shorts aside and slid a finger inside. Ears pinned back, her submitted to the new sensation. The cab driver spoke again, a slight concern in his voice.

"You ladies sure you're alright?"

Her mind was in a haze as a tongue suddenly slid along her cunt.

"Mm-hmm!"

"Well...alright about 10 minutes until we get there"

She gave him a thumbs up, biting her wrist to

desperately hold in her moans. Everything about Evie was cold, her fingers, tongue, her tight grip on her thighs to keep her still. It felt so good against her hot body. The bluenette smirked up at the lycan, finding it incredibly hot that the girl's pussy was fat enough to hold her own shorts to the side. Mal gripped her hair whimpering quietly as she looked down at her.

"Wh-what are yo-!"

Evie chuckled watching the girl's back arch when she slid her finger inside fully. She watched her reactions closely; the grip on her head trying to pull her closer, the constant sway of her tail that increased as she pumped her dripping cunt closely. Apart of her was relieved Mal was ok with this, either that or she was too turned on to care. This wasn't how she expected to introduce herself to the girl but man was it a nice sight. Having Mal in her grasp, squirming, moaning, bending to her will she was so hard it started to hurt but she held herself back. For now, Mal came first and they had plenty of time.

Mal swallowed another moan as the bluenette spread her lips, lapping around her cunt. Evie circled her clit with the tip of her tongue causing the lycan to open her legs wider. The bluenette raised a brow at how wet she was, dripping on the seat of the cab, no wonder she soaked threw her shorts. Evie smirked, closing her lips around her throbbing clit as she sucked softly. Her leg jolted upright as she whimpered quietly.

"E-Evie..."

They haven't hit the bedroom yet and the girl was already calling out her name. Evie brushed her hair behind her ear, practically drooling at how sweet the girl tasted. The only thing she could compare it to was a creamy strawberry shortcake, every part of her hoped this wouldn't be the last time. She might be addicted to Mal's taste already. Sliding her tongue up and down slowly, pumping her fingers deeper.

"Fuck Mal~...I might be a bit too big for you~"

"Wha-ah~"

Evie watched her eyes roll back when curled her fingers inside.

_'fuck she's so tight...will I fit in her?'_

She found it rewarding see such a strong girl silently begging for her. Mal never took her eyes off the bluenette, gripping her shoulders; ears pinned back and head against the window, Mal was having a hard time comprehending life at the moment but when Evie added another finger, she could feel the coil inside about to break. She was so close, her mind in a fuzzy haze and barely able to hear the cab driver say, 'we're almost there'. Her response was cut off before she could even get her voice to work, Evie gripped her waist and pulled her down against her mouth; tongue pumping inside as deep as it could go. Her ears perked up at the new sensation, unable to control her hips from rotating as she move with the rhythm of her tongue. Her eyes rolled back as she panted, clawed the seat below her and silently begging the vampire to not stop. She was so close.

_'Whatever she's doing to me...I want more~'_

_'Fuck I want her so bad...'_

As if they could hear each other's thoughts, Mal moved her foot down, being mindful of her claws as she rubbed against the her bulge. Evie froze, moans muffled by the girl's thighs sending vibrations into the lycan. Mal threw her head back, mouth opened falling open, but no sound was heard as she came. She closed her legs around her head, grinding against her mouth and Evie got the message. She pumped her tongue faster to drag out the girl's orgasm, since she was between her legs, she missed Mal mouthing her name over and over again as she rode out it out. Eventually, Mal whined, pushing against the bluenette's head too weak to tell her to stop again, Evie caught the message.

Evie eyed the girl below her with a sense of pride in her to see the girl probably more needy than she was before. Her chin was dripping but she stuck her tongue out licking her lips. The lycan looked up at her before reaching up and pulling her down to smash their lips together. Another thing Evie was happy about finally doing, being able to kiss her crush for the first time. She gripped her waist, grinding her erection against her entrance enticing a low moan that was muffled by the kiss. 

"Ladies? Where here"

Of course, they couldn't fuck in the back of a taxi. Evie had more class than that. She raised up with a polite smile as Mal fixed her clothes, glad their driver was a human or he would've smelled them already. The bluenette all but chuckled at the man's cluelessness.

"Oh! Thanks so much, sorry we didn't a a chance to talk"

The man looked surprised that she was actually talking to him, he had a small blush as he smiled back.

"No worries! You seemed tired so I talked with your friend there...you should probably take her inside she don't look so good"

Evie purred as she opened the door and help Mal out.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her~"

The man waved to the girls, as the two walked towards the condo complex. He briefly wondered who the girls were to live in such an expensive neighborhood. He left, missing Mal push the bluenette against the door with a growl. Her pupils were blown holding an immense amount of lust in her eyes that filled the vampire with pride. Evie purred, gripping the girl's neck enticing another whimper from her throat.

"Careful puppy~ I'm still in charge here.."

She grit her teeth, not wanting to even try to top Evie, her heat practically skyrocketed when the bluenette grabbed her neck.

"J-Just fuck me already..."

"Such an impatient wolf...maybe I should make you wait when we get inside?~"

Mal whimpered gripping the girl's waist to press their bodies closer. The bluenette was definitely hard, and Mal wanted everyone inch of her. Moving her hips, the purplette moaned.

"Fucking break me already~.."

Evie eyed her lip caught in a fang and found it cute. Everything about Mal was cute to her of course, but somehow the lycan was able to be sexy at the same time. The purplette looked ready to cum again just from being choked, she switched their positions, slamming the shorter girl against the door as she gripped tighter. The lycan released a needy whine, tongue hanging out as she panted with a grin on her face.

_'So she likes it rough? Interesting~'_

"I could fuck right here if you wanted babygirl~"

The sound Mal made was a combination of a choked whine and a moan, her body was on overdrive at the moment. No ones called her such a possessive nickname before, and the way Evie has been treating her, it was making her feel weird. But a good weird that she wanted to explore. Between the choking and Evie's voice, her mind was breaking at an alarming rate. She opened her legs as an invitation and Evie smirked, lifting her up by her throat and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Mal wrapped her arms around her neck as she kissed back, actually surprised that the bluenette would want to kiss her. She released a low growl when Evie grabbed her ass pressing their pelvises together. Mal had enough. She reached back for the doorknob already knowing it was unlocked, since she would always forget her house key, and opened it only to be pulled inside. Mal hardly had a chance to lock the door before being pressed against it once again. A knee pressed against her cunt, mouth on her neck and hands massaging her breasts.

_'Shit! I'm not gonna last if she keeps this up'_

She tilted her head back, grinding against the offending knee; her body shuddered feeling her nipples being twisted through her shirt. Sucking harder with added nibbling, Evie pulled back satisfied with the mark she'd left behind. Mal was her's for the night and she sure as hell would make it known. The bluenette leaned down slightly nibbling along a pinned back ear.

"Where's your room puppy?~"

"H-huh?"

Her mind was in a daze, barely able to register what the taller girl had said. Chuckling again, Evie cupped her cheek turning her face to get the girl's attention. She dragged her tongue along Mal's lips enticing a small moan.

"Your room Mal"

The purplette blushed remembering that they were in her threshold, she shook her head to clear it but it was hard when all she could smell was the vampire. When she moved, she winced at how embarrassingly wet she was but Evie wasn't complaining so she'd ignore it for now. Mal bit her lip, taking the girl's hand and tried her best not to acknowledge how hard she was for her. But, her eyes wandered and she could've sworn the girl was a bigger than the other guy currently courting her. Evie was covered by her skirt, but the tip stopped only a few inches below her breasts. She'd never seen one that big before, hell the only other guy she fucked was only six inches. With her eyes trained on the girl's cock, she didn't notice how close she was to the wall and ran into it. Evie paused, snorting a bit at the pouting lycan.

"Are you ok?"

Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment but she nodded, ears pinned back thinking that Evie probably thought she was lame or something. Quite the contrary, Evie though she was beyond adorable and nudged her forward.

"Come on cutie, I still need to show you a good time~"

"Don't steal my line"

She raised a brow, slapping the lycan's ass earning a yelp and a red faced Mal. She pressed against her back, grabbed her waist and kissed the mark she'd left on her neck. Mal leaned back against her with a tilt of her head before moving and leading Evie to her room. Whether her mother was home or not, she didn't care, her room was sound proof anyways for obvious reasons. Once in her room, Evie closed and locked the door; not expecting Mal to push her on a soft bed. Evie watched in awe as the lycan took off her shirt revealing exactly how toned the girl really was. The bluenette licked her lips, eyeing the toned muscle she'd gotten naturally as well as kept up with her activities. She may or may not have a kink for strong girls, but the twitch of her cock solidified her answer. Next, her shorts came off leaving on her bra and drenched panties. The scent of her cum and arousal drippings down her thighs sparked something primal in the vampire.

"Fuck I want to eat you out again~"

Mal giggled, moving to straddle her waist when a hand stopped her, she raised a brow watching as the bluenette undressed and holy hell the girl was fit, with a slim waist and an amazing wrack. She didn't have the defined muscles that she had, but the girl was clearly a runner. Then, her eyes trailed down from her torso to the thick rod between her legs.

_'She's so much bigger than I thought'_

Mal licked her lips as she eyed the girl's cock, definitely 8 inches and bigger than...what was his name again? She pushed him out her thoughts as she straddle Evie's waist, gasping when she felt how cold her cock was against her. Her eyes widened when the tables were turned and the bluenette was on top; about to protest when a pair of soft lips cut her off. The purplette wrapped her arms around the vampire as the two began rocking against one another.

_'I'm not going to last inside her...fuck she's so warm~'_

Deciding to move things along, Evie ripped off her panties as she sat up and grabbed her cock, slapping her shaft against the lycan's cunt. Mal moaned, spreading her legs wider; not used to being on the bottom. She didn't know where to grab, or what to do really. Apparently Evie could tell, she chuckled hovering over the girl as she aligned herself.

"Just relax and let me lead~"

"B-But-"

Mal's eyes were trained on the thick rod poking at her entrance, she whimpered as she felt the unfamiliar stretch from the girl's tip. She winced, still watching until a hand cupped her cheek and their eyes met.

"Relax or it'll hurt _puppy_ "

"I-I-"

"I know~ you've never been on the bottom, let me show you how good it feels to let someone else lead babygirl"

Mal's face flushed heavily as the pet names, it was too much for her or so she thought until the vampire's tip slid inside her. She thanked every god above that she was wet enough to take her. Her back arched as it seemed to go on forever, mind barely able to acknowledge the bluenette's moans above her. Evie gripped her covers, face buried into the girl's furry neck as she pushed into her tight canal. She moaned as she pulled out to the tip before thrusting back inside the whimpering lycan. Mal was clawing her sheets, trying her damnedest to not accidentally shred the girl's back. Soon, their bodies fell into a rhythm. Evie thrusting as slowly as she could to not hurt the poor girl, and Mal meeting her thrusts. She reached back gripping the edges of her bed as she moaned out, panting heavily. 

"E-Evie..."

The bluenette looked down, her own body shuddering at how good it felt to finally be inside the girl of her dreams. Mal was exposing her body, desperately wanting to be touched so she complied. Leaning down, she circled her tongue around a perk nipple while massaging the other.

"Oh fuck~"

Looks like Mal was more vocal than she seemed. Evie smirked, nipping lightly on the perk bud sending chills down the girl's spine and making her walls clamp down on her cock. She couldn't take it anymore, snapping her hips forward to completely fill the purplette. Mal yelped, hands gripping her back as she held on to her. The vampire purred in her ear, thrusting deeper but still going too slow for the lycan.

"You like that puppy?"

She couldn't respond, too busy losing herself to pleasure.

"If you don't respond...I'll stop~"

"I swear Evie don't-!"

Evie hissed, pinning the girl by her neck as she began pounding her.

"what was that?~"

"n-nothing daddy~"

The unexpected force sent her body into overdrive and she would've screamed if it weren't for the hand on her neck.

"I'm sorry..you're so tight~...say it again?~"

Mal clawed her back as she fully submitted to the taller girl, the sudden pain only made Evie go harder; moaning out herself. She gripped her neck tighter, apart of her afraid to her her but seeing her mind practically melt brought a sense of pride to her. She gripped tighter, watching the lycan's tongue hangout as she wrapped her legs around her waist. Mal was a lot tighter than she expected, being inside her alone nearly made her cum but thrusting as hard as she was, she wasn't going to last much longer. Judging by the whimpering girl under her, neither was she. Evie went faster, harder, deeper, tougher doing everything to bring the girl under to the point of climax. Hell, all she had to do was keep her pace but the combination was too much for her. Her back arched as she gave a silent scream of her name, claws digging deeper into her back. She could think, all her mind could comprehend was Evie and how good she was making her feel. She lost herself.

"D-Daddy.."

Evie smirked, reaching down to rubbing the girl's clit as she pounded her going balls deep.

"g-good girl...oh Mal~"

Mal gasped dragging her claws down from shoulders to her lower back, too far gone to acknowledge the blood dripping down the bluenette's back.

"Daddy!...f-fuck~"

"What my name?~"

"Ngh!...da-fuck! oh fuck yes!"

She smirked, angling herself to hit that spot again, and the results were promising. Mal's back arched to the point where she raised off her bed and clung to her tight. Evie grunted, picking the girl up and set her on the girl's windowsill; the cold only intensifying the lycan's arousal. Her body was burning up, fur soaked from sweat but Mal could careless. She buries her face in the girl's neck as she took all of her. The coil in her stomach began to unwind again signaling she was close, but she was the only one, Evie's cock had been twitching the entire time. She wrapped her legs around the bluenette with a whimper.

"I-Inside~"

Evie was taken aback by this, but then again, why not? She pinned the girl against the window, thrusting harder; not noticing Mal licking her neck.

"Such a needy puppy...fuck Mal~ take my cum!"

"YES! FUCK FILL ME UP DADDY~"

Her sudden scream caught her off guard but she didn't move, not that should with the lycan's vice grip on her body. The two panting heavily and gripping each other as their orgasms synced. Evie threw her head back, calling out Mal's name as the pressure inside her exploded into the lycan. Mal's eyes rolled back as she came from being filled alone and bit the vampire, temporarily marking her.

The two stayed there, trying to catch their breaths and didn't move until Mal removed her fangs as well as claws from the girl's back. Once Mal had recovered, she realized what she'd down and slammed her head back against the window cracking it. Evie looked at her alarmed.

"Mal! Don't do that!"

"Why not? I'm a fucking idiot..."

"What do you-"

Mal sighed, leaning forward to lay her forehead on her shoulder with a groan.

"I...fuck..I temporarily marked you as my mate.."

The bluenette really didn't have a problem with that, but Mal seemed distressed about it, so she rubbed her back gently kissing the top of her head. 

"What if i told you that I didn't mind?"

Her ears perked up and tail wagged but otherwise hadn't lifted her head up yet.

"Why? I'm a lycan and you're a vampire...you should be trying to kill me not fucking me..."

"You mean you didn't like it?"

Hearing the hurt in the girl's voice, Mal finally sat up and smashed their lips together once more enticing a moan out the bluenette. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, while Evie held her waist. The purplette growled low, but pulled back before things could get heated not that Evie seems to care.

"I fucking loved it~"

The bluenette chuckled, pressing against her stomach as she pulled out causing both girls to groan at the loss. Mal bit her lip, watching both their cum leaking out of her. Evie pecked her lips, never getting enough of them.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that...I-I'm not ready to mate with anyone yet and you-I don't want this to be a one time thing"

She tried to get up but would've fallen if the bluenette hadn't caught her. When she looked up, Evie was smirking and she blushed pushing the girl's face playfully.

"What's with that look anyways?"

"oh nothing, puppy~"

Mal blushed pushing at the girl's face once again earning a laugh. Evie pulled the girl into her arms and carried her to the bed. She tried to lay down but the pain in her back said otherwise. She winced shooting up and Mal blushed hard seeing how red her back was. The skin was healing due to her vampiric abilities, but there was still blood that dripped.

"That's...gonna scar..."

Evie shrugged, really not having a problem with it. She'd already slept with the girl, correction, she fucked the girl so she might as well tell her how she felt.

"I mean..I like you so why not?"

"Wait...you-you know me?"

Evie bit her lip nodding, she looked in the girl's silver eyes waiting for her to kick her out but instead Mal just gave her a cute smile as she had a weird look on her face. It was a combination of Pride, fear, terror and something close to excitement. 

"So you're the blue haired goddess that always comes to my shows then?"

The bluenette nodded shyly, completely contrast to how dominant was not even 5 minutes prior. The lycan moved over wrapping her arms around her torso to snuggle up against her chest. 

"At least you're technically not a stranger then..."

"So...you're ok with me having feelings for you?"

"I'm more shocked than anything that someone actually likes me like that but yeah...I'm fine with it, at least the feeling's mutual.."

Evie eyes widened about to question it when she was kissed again, this time softer and a bit lazy. Mal choked her cheek yawning again as she moved the bluenette's arms to wrap around her and snuggled against her chest.

"We'll talk about it more later..the sun's up and we have school..."

"Shit..I forgot about that.."

The bluenette grumbled, earning a small laugh from the lycan and pulled the girl closer, drifting off to sleep. It was a start, hopefully something good would come out of it.


End file.
